rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
General
General tipps on Rooms of Memory General Searching *The room type always cycle in the same order, with ghosts periodically thrown in. **Day **Shadow **Night **Reversed Room **Jumbled Words (the words are spelled backwards) **Dismantled Image/Puzzle *If you are not on the board you want, use Gold and Silver Tarra Cards to change it. If it still isn't the right board try again. The previous results will be removed from the pile. *The Dungeon is sometimes call the Basement *The size of the magnifying glass always remains the same size, regardless the size of the image. Which means, more of the image is under the magnifier in small screen mode than in full screen. This can be useful during night, ghost and octopus modes. If the image is too small in small screen, browser zooming will adjust the size of the game. 'Puzzle mode' *In Puzzle mode it is easier to left-click on a puzzle piece in the lower bar and then release the mouse button. The puzzle piece follows your mouse and will automatically snap into place. *Depending on the system it can be easier to get the puzzle pieces in Puzzle mode to snap if working in small screen and then return to full screen for the searching part. 'Ghosts' From time to time, your rooms are infested with ghosts. Ghosts reduce the time you have for your search. There are 5 types of ghosts: From left to right: * Ghost Octopus After doing some quests (Calligraphy Skill and Yin and Yang) you receive the Ghost Octopus. ('The picture turns into something like a blue photo negative') and he is banished with the rare . Unlike its cousin the Octopus, the search items are not hidden from view. The rest is as usual: a list of items at the bottom which you have to find. Along with the Ghost Octopus come the items for the Kaleidoscope of Mysteries which not only gives you 1500 coins and 150 XP for assembly but also increases your chance of finding an object by 40% for 30 minutes. The Ghost Octopus is banished with the Anaglyph Glasses which is sometimes in event reward chest and otherwise rare to get. Purchasable in the merchant's shop for 15 gems each. *'Marine Queen' The Marine Queen (brings a lot of numbers into your room.) 6 numbers are listed in the search list at a time and you have to find them. The higher your level in a room, the more numbers you have to find. Most players find her hard at the beginning but when one gets used to it is pretty easy to manage in time. The Marine Queen gives valuable items for the Poseidon's Trident which gives 750 XP and 9000 coins for assembling. The Marine Queen is banished with the Marble Algae which is sometimes in reward chests and otherwise hard to get. Purchasable in the merchant's shop for 15 gems each. *'Twilight Genies' The Twilight Genies rainbow the room they are in. Means: during their visit, (the color is changing.) Pretty easy to banish but often asked for in quests. Twilight Genies are banished with the Phial of Darkness which is easy to get by searches and can be build up with single items. *'Octopus' The Octopus (makes all the search items invisible.) As for the Twilight Genies and the Poltergeist, your cursor will automatically change to a magnifying glass even if you disabled the regular magnifyer in the options. Within this circle, the search items are visible. The octopus is the hardest ghost to play through but it gives valuable items for the Nautilus Pallium which not only stops the search time for 24 hours but also gives 675 XP and 7500 coins for assembling. The Octopus is banished with the Old Amphora which can be thrown in nearly every room (but does it in rare frequency). *'Poltergeist/Ghost' The Poltergeist is often only referred to as Ghost and (puts a thick white fog over the room.) The search items are visible within the circle of your cursor. If a quest asks for the Ghost, they mean the Poltergeist. In the wiki we remain clear and call it Poltergeist. The Poltergeist is banished with the Ghost Trap which can be build up but is mostly found during searches. Ghost Traps are pretty easy to get. Ghosts can sometimes be difficult to handle. Here are some strategies: *Build and use the Nautilus Pallium talisman. It stops time for 24 h so you can take your time. *Other valuable talismans are: Time Amulet (stops time for 24 h), Gloomy Silence and Resonating Amulet (both make the time flow twice as slow for 24 h) *Build and use artifacts for getting rid of ghosts. So far, they are available for regular Ghosts and Twilight Genies. *Use Gold Tarra Cards to change the ghost if needed. Tarra Cards are expensive and are available only for gems. So use them wisely! Tarra Cards Tarra Cards allow you to change the room mode if a quest asks for a special mode but you're far away from that. Tarra Cards of both types are often part of the reward chest of events, they are in the reward chests of dragon expeditions into the Valley of Magicians (amount see at the concerned rooms) and last but not least, you will receive 10 each in the chests of the Runes Maze. 'Silver Tarra Cards' *Silver Tarra Cards are for the regular room modes *For shuffling, there are 5 mode cards to mix (6 modes minus the one you're in) *Best time to use the change mode cards? Right after you've done a target room. For example, if you search a room in Reversed mode and you don't get the object you want, immediately use the cards to try to "skip" modes to get back to Reversed mode. Don't do it halfway through a cycle of modes (like in day mode, in this case); do it right after failing to find the object in the mode you need. No matter what card you get, it'll get you closer to your desired mode. *I found some rules at shuffling the room cards: If the Night mode is in the middle, it will mostly remain there after mixing. I didn't test it for other modes. Cards are normally shifted by 1 place. Means: If the 2 left cards are Day+Shadow, you have good chances that the shuffling will keep them there with now the Shadow left followed by Day. Same for the last 2 cards when these are Jumbled and Reverse. Here also: I didn't test it for other modes. *10 of the Silver Tarra Cards are in the right upper chest in the Runes Maze 'Gold Tarra Cards' *Gold Tarra Cards help you not only change the present ghost but also to summon a ghost you need for a quest. *For shuffling there are 3-4 cards, depending on the state the room is currently in. If there already is a ghost and you try to change to another one, there are 3 cards, if you try to summon a ghost, there are 4 ghost cards. *You can't get rid of a ghost by means of Tarra Cards. You can change the type of ghost but to banish it, you have to search through the room or use the according ghost banisher. *10 of the Gold Tarra Gards are in the left upper chest in the Runes Maze. *The Runes Maze is the place where you can buy 50 Gold Tarra Cards for 15 gems instead of the 100 gems you would've to use to buy them in the merchant store. Here's the calculation: In the gold chest in the upper left corner are 10 gold cards. Refresh the board 4 times and you will get 50 cards. Aha! I hear you say, that costs 40 crystals!! Well, yes, except you get 5 crystals in every gold chest, makes 25 crystals back which means you have only paid 15 crystals in total. As an added bonus you can open the other chests for their goodies and you could even be lucky and find crystals sat on the board. You just need to make sure you have plenty of mayan runes and coins for when you need to find a particular rune. Energy and Experience *Use the Strong Energy Talisman available from the store. It restores energy 40% faster for 12 hours and is only 4000 coins. *Get the VIP account as soon as you have enough gems. It halfs the time of energy recharging. *Don't collect rewards if about to level up, but still have energy. Use the energy first for searching or helping creatures, level up and then collect the rewards. *Vice versa: If you are few hundred experience points from the next level and out of energy, go to the Artifact crafting and look what you have there. *Visiting neighbours will also add energy (sometimes) and additional 5 XPs each. *The Gazebo of Mysteries gives different amounts of energy 4 out of 5 consecutive days logged on. *The Mayan Runes Maze is your friend! The top two chests contain Energy Jam and Soda and all three chests together give 280 XPs. Sometimes there are energy lightnings and/or XP stars on the board too. *Your available energy may exceed the amount of your energy bar. Leveling up fills your energy completely. When you visit your neighbors afterwards, the energy is added to the one you already have. Say if you have 200 max energy and get 40 from neighbors your new total is 240. Gems and Coins Of course you can buy coins and gems at the bank and the developers are keen on making us spend real money for those. Regular prices are: From time to time there are Mayan Coins which doubles or triples the coins/gems which you will get for your money. The are alluring but you can play RoM also without real money. But if you want to spend some real coins, then get a VIP account first and wait for a triple offer. Now, what can you do to earn gems and coins in-game and where is it wise to spend them? Here some tipps: *Gems are valuable, but rare, use them sparingly, if at all. Good investments are: **VIP account **If you need charges at events which come from creatures where the stuff to help the creatures also costs gems, it is mostly cheaper to buy the charges with gems than to buy the stuff for the creatures. *Places to get gems: **Each time you level up you get 5 gems. **The gold chest in the top left corner of the Mayan Runes Maze contains 5 gems and is refreshed every 5 hours. Sometimes there are additional 1-2 gems on the board. You can earn up to 25 in a day, refreshes for free after 5 hours. **After 5 consecutive days you log on, the Gazebo of Mysteries gives 5 more gems. **A few gems can be found with the Fire dragon in the Dragon Maze. **Dueling in Tournaments also gives you 5 gems each time you achieve a Higher Rank of Magician Title. Don't spend gems on help items for creatures in the store, runes chests and never ever when you try to help a creature and there is a button saying "Help for x gems". Most of the stuff to help creatures is available for coins which are easier to get and the price is not lower if you already have part of the needed helpers. *Earn coins: **Check if you have any talismans that help boost gold before you start exploring **Visiting neighbors and helping their creatures provide coins. Having a lot of neighbors helps. **Feeding dragons in the start popup gives you 300 coins for every creature *Where to spend coins: **You must spend money to enter new locations **A very good investment is the Strong Energy Talisman which is 4000 at the store. It increases the time of energy refill by 40% for 12 h. **Runes chests when you miss a rune which is in your way to a chest or a dragon. Best option is to buy the Large Kits at 9000 coins and 15 random runes and much better payout for blue/red and black/yellow runes compared to the Medium 10 or Small 5 random kits. Remember to check your backpack under the Set of Runes for chests you get before paying for kits since even the small and medium kits give out blue and black rune, though not so often as large kit. **Helping stuff for home creatures if available for coins. **Paranormal Traps & Genie's Dwellings for getting rid of ghosts and genies at your friends' places.10.000 and 15.000 coins respectively. **You have a chance to get Dragon Food for coins instead of gems and both ghosts and genies happen to drop Azure Grapes every now and then. Plus, sometimes they drop Gleaming Almanac items, and that Artifact that gives 675 XP points. Normally not needed and not paying is buying stuff for helping creatures at friend's places except you need the items they drop for progress. Talismans *Wait until you have maximum energy before using talismans for maximum usefulness *Combine talismans for maximum bang. However, you can only use one talisman of each type at a time. In other words, you cannot use two talismans that both affect experience at the same time, but you can use one that affects experience, and one that affects energy together. *Time is limited on most of these, don't waste time visiting neighbours, feeding creatures, or playing rune games while they are running. Wait until they have run down. Known Freezing or Hanging Problems The following points are known to cause the game to freeze or hang. If this happens, just reload the game. *In-game messaging (usually answering to a neighbour's a message, reading and writing works) *Feeding your neighbors dragons (only happens sometimes). When you feed and nothing happens: wait. When you feed and the dragon gets the little check mark but no popup: reload. No way for sorting out this. *Competitions with 3-4 people (hangs after the game is complete).With 1 competitor, they work. *During day change when there are many people online there are sometimes loading problems. If the game freezes at another point in the game give it at least 60 seconds before restarting. Sometimes it sorts itself out. If you get the whirly-whirly at a weekly quest (means: event), look in the Forum and find out if its a glitch or just an incident. Search Item Clarification Some of the items appear to be translated from other languages, or use less than obvious wording. Here is a list of problem items. There is also a wonderful thread in the Forum with clarifications.